Greenbeard
Introduction Greenbeard was a pirate who spent his entire life searching for the treasure of Odyssey Island. When he finally found the island, his crew led a mutiny and left him to die. Appearance Greenbeard was a leafy sea dragon fishman. His skin was hard and yellow, and his mouth looked similar to a sea horse's. He had green, leafy appendages attached to his head and chin, earning him the name Greenbeard. He dressed in the manner of a typical pirate. He wore a green shirt with black pants held up by a brown leather belt. He also wore black leather boots and a black captain's coat draped over his shoulders. He topped his outfit off with a black bicorne. Personality Greenbeard was a dangerously ambitious man. He was willing to risk everything he had in order to achieve his dream. Even his crew meant nothing to him when compared to the treasure. Unfortunately, this is what led to his death. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Greenbeard was a capable swordsman. He was able to defeat many pirates and Marines during his journey to find Odyssey Island. This was all thanks to his skills with the sword. Physical Strength Being a fishman, Greenbeard was extremely strong when compared to humans. However, when compared to other fishmen, Greenbeard was a weakling. Agility Greenbeard was pretty fast when he was in the water. But on land, he was very sluggish and had to rely on his strength to defeat enemies. Endurance Greenbeard had amazing endurance by human standards. However, he did not measure up to some of the stronger fishmen. Even still, he was able to work up a high bounty by taking on and defeating many weaker opponents. Weapons Greenbeard carried around two cutlasses that he used as his main weapons. He also kept four flintlock pistols on his belt. Relationships Crew Greenbeard viewed his crew as nothing more than tools for achieving his dream. This was only exacerbated by the fact that they were all humans, because no fishmen would join a weakling like him. In return, his crew hated him. In fact, they only followed him because of the promise of treasure. When they reached Odyssey Island, Greenbeard made it clear that he cared nothing for them, so they left him to die. History Finding Odyssey Island and Greenbeard's Downfall Greenbeard spent the majority of his life searching for Odyssey Island and its legendary treasure. In order to find it, he left Fishman Island and formed his own pirate crew. The crew traveled the Grand Line, finding any information they could about the island's location. After twenty years of searching, Greenbeard finally thought that he had unearthed the location of the island. The crew traveled to the location, and, much to their surprise, the island rose up out of the sea. Greenbeard and the crew disembarked and began searching the island. They explored both the jungle and the temple, but many of them were lost to the temple's traps and the jungle's beasts. To afraid to carry on, the crew demanded the Greenbeard call off the search and leave the island. Greenbeard, unable to give up his dream, refused and told his crew that he was the captain and he made the decisions, even if they cost the crew their lives. Furious, the crew led a mutiny, returning to the ship and leaving Greenbeard on the island to die. Greenbeard continued his search, but he eventually fell victim to the temple's traps. The island then sunk back into the sea, taking Greenbeard with it. However, Greenbeard's crew did not get far. After leaving the island, the crew sailed into a large storm. They tried their best to navigate their way out, but without a full crew they could not. The ship and the crew sunk, taking Greenbeard's journal, the only modern record of someone finding Odyssey Island, with them. Only Greenbeard's cabin boy survived to tell of what happened. Trivia *Greenbeard's name comes from a character from Pirates of the Caribbean. Category:Fishmen Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Deceased Category:Swordsmen